Times of Wind and Wonder
by ko torii
Summary: Rated TM A sesshoumaru story. will be semiwell written with an interesting twist on the common Do you believe in Fate? question. ok i dont want to delete this story, but I just cant finish it. so if you'd like to take it off my hands just let me know :
1. Chapter 1

Hello there fans of fiction! This is my very FIRST fanfiction ever, and being the corny person that I am it will be fluffy most likely with a little bit of ever necessary angst. I would love any comments or reviews…hey I'd even love a flame or too….the flames give me a good laugh now and then. Any how…this story has no definite beginning or end, just kind of …is… so if you feel you have a plot suggestion send it and I'll consider it. Scout's honor. However, as a general warning this is a Sesshoumaru story (dreamy sigh) and the Inu-Tachi will have minimal encounters. I will therefore be creating some of my own characters throughout the story.

**DISCLAIMER: In regard to the characters or themes of the Inuyasha series in manga or anime…. The extent of my ownership translates to a literal diddly squat, however any OOC belong to me or my friends who inspire them. Arigatou.**

FYI: all snide side comments are just me being cheeky throughout the story...sry  


Love you oodles!—Ko Torii

Without any further continuations of my meaningless drabble I present to you..:drumroll: **Times of Wind and Wonder**

**CHAPTER 1:**

The light shifting of the wind on the glades brought a heavenly hush to the grounds. The world held it's breath for a few delicate moments. Waiting in suspended anticipation of something, anything. When the calm subsided the world exhaled, and the sky began it's mourning tirade. The beautiful thrumming of Heaven's Tears over the lush late summer landscape lulled the land into a relaxed state.

* * *

W_ithout Wind the world could not move, and without Time the world could not change.

* * *

_

Shades of amber feathered into midnight blues in a beautifully delicate transition. The greens of plant life; the frame of sky's gentle light. The storm abated, leaving a breathtaking world of glistening raindrops and delicate shadows. The purity of this land was continually awe inspiring. It was the past of her present and the present for his future and as is inevitable when all is said and done, Fate and Destiny must come to call. Sengoku Jidai, era of magic, myths, nature….and war.

Like a blemish on an exotic fruit, wars ravaged the landscapes, cutting through forests and digging through mountain ranges. There was one war that raged before this era, continued night and day, and would continue for centuries after. The war between Destiny, Fate and Freedom.

* * *

ENTER SESSHOUMARU -TACHI

"Sesshoumaru-samaaaaaa…." A young girl respectfully drawled.

Said girl was currently seated next to a gracefully 'lounging' taiyoukai. She bent her head with feigned exhaustion as her sideways pony tail flopped gently to the side.

"Hai Rin?"

"Rin is hungry and Jaken-sama fell over and took a nap!" Rin took on her –pleas-get-me-food-I-didn't-REALLY-mean-to-knock-out-the-annoying-little-toad!-..look………It worked,…extremely well.

"Hn." Was all our graceful Lord deigned necessary to respond. In that final and crucial moment when he left and skillfully pivoted on his left foot into the thick forest, Rin knew she had succeeded beyond a doubt. She began to skip lethargically around the small clearing to collect her fallen horde of flowers. Because after 'accidentaly' tackling to Jaken to the ground and rendering him unconscious, a 5 year old's got a right to be a little tired. Right? Well, the important part was that her amazing and wonderful Lord Sesshoumaru-sama was getting her dinner, and Jaken had turned a funny(though slightly revolting) teal color in places from his daily bruising. All of this had happened today, and the young girl, Rin, had only to pick up her flowers and wait for her Lord to return with dinner for her and Ah-Un. However, the course of a little girl's fantasy evening never did run smooth…..

* * *

"Wench! Where did you run off too," Grumbled an upset Inu-hanyou. Inuyasha trudged through the rough brambles and thickets only to find himself tensing due to a VERY unwelcome smell….. "SESSHOUMARU!" All thoughts of a certain 'wench' (for lack of a better current term) were swiftly dispatched and were replaced with, MUST KILL SESSHOUMARU, MUST KILL SESSHOUMARU, MUST HUMILIATE SESSHOUMARU! With (of course) the first two components being just as enjoyable as the third. He ruggedly leapt off of a handy pine tree and into the steadily thickening woods in search of that –thing- that some dared to call his half-brother. The ire and surpressed loathing flooded his system spurring him into action as he swiftly landed in front of an aloof looking Sesshoumaru. 

"SESSHOUMARU!" Screamed Inuyasha.

"….." Was the dignified salutation given in return.

"WHAT HAVE YOU **DONE** TO HER!" At this point Inuyasha's rambling had reached inhuman volumes, as his sanity quickly dispatched itself in the face of Sesshoumaru's icy stance.

"I have thankfully had no contact with the filthy miko you associate with. Do not assume this Sesshoumaru to have stooped so low." There was an accompanying, menacingly subtle, growl at the end of this short, yet rudely eloquent speech.

"HOW **DARE** YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HER!" Inuyasha brandished his already transformed Tetsusaiga at his brother and then violently thrust it at Sesshoumaru's chest area. Without even releasing one of his deadly swords, Seshoumaru continued to dodge his brother's attacks, and even landed a few of his own. The hanyou never did manage to hit Seshoumaru during the course of the pitiful 'battle.'

-SWING-CALNG-dodge-SWOOSH-THRUST-shift-ROUND HOUSE KICK-duck and punch-

* * *

………………oh look….:points finger boredly: the battle ended and Sess has won. That's a shocker! O.O

* * *

As another presence deliberately and swiftly entered the field of battle Inuyasha was to engrossed in his fight and Seshoumaru was too unthreatened by it too notice. Taking note of those factors the gentile looking young woman stepped forward, and with the flash of her fingertips through the air instantly paused all movement within the clearing. It seemed as if the only things still allowed movement other than the mysterious woman herself, were the vocal chords of those held captive…..how unfortunate for her. 

"What are you doing wench.!" Both brothers asked simultaneously. Although Inuyasha hollered his demand, while Sesshoumaru had a quiet and menacing undertone to his :ahem: polite question.

After a brief look of contemplation crossed her delicate features the creature replied, "Should I not be the one asking why two men of kin fight one another _without _provocation within _my_ forest, especially as seeing that I have _both_ of you currently confined?" Amazingly the words carried their meaning well without the woman ever raising her level of voice. At first both brothers looked offended, or Inuyasha looked affronted enough for both as Sesshoumaru's indifferent mask didn't waver. They both sobered slightly when no sarcastic or joking tone showed through in the woman's eye's, voice or general expression.

"Who are you to speak to this Sesshoumaru so insolently? These are my lands! You will die for attempting to usurp them." The stately Lord stated evenly.

"I am who I need to be. In regards to your 'lands,' these forests were entrusted to my predecessor decades before your birth, by your father. InuTaisho-san requested us as guardians because of a personal favor we owed him. If you truly wish to kill me then I must defend myself. If you leave now though I will refrain and return to my duties."

"If these matters are as you say, then why would InuTaisho-san's own **son **be prohibited from entering? I also demand to know the name of one who would defy and bind me." Sesshoumaru stated, specifically omitting the plural on 'son'. Inuyasha growled low in his chest.

"As I stated before, I am not of importance. You father's wishes are to be followed to the fullest extent possible without corruption. I have been ordered to restrain and remove all those who enter here….including InuTaisho-san's son**s**." With a smirk our clever defender added the previously forgotten plural. "As for you Inuyasha, I have waite for your arrival, I have gift for you from your father. It would be a heavy burden to ca…" she was rudely cut off by said Hanyou.

"Fork it over already bitch!" Snarled Inuyasha.

After letting out a strained sigh she said, "As you wish. So it will be."

Seshoumaru's eyes turned to slits, he had heard _those_ words before. He knew this girl….

* * *

And that ladies and gents is the VERY first chapter of my VERY first comic its just over a thousand words and I hope you'll stick around for next chapter...if i ever get the chance to write it hopefully it'll include some intrigue and DEFINTELY some new character intros...i bet the whole vague lack of description is starting to get a tad bit annoying...sry 'bout that 

Thanks for readin'Ko Torii


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO anyone who feels like reading! This is Ko Torii back for my second installment of TIMES OF WIND AND WONDER! I am actually kinda impressed I got 7 hits on my first chapter over a weekend….is that nifty or what?….yes I know I am very hyper right now. Oh and just for my convenience cuz I'm too lazy to write around it…Sess has got his arm back…somehow…miraculously….Anyhow, this is the chapter where I might (or not depending) reveal the identity of the mysterious woman!….ooOOOOoooOOoooO….aaaAAAaaaaAAAAah…Well, have at it!

**Times of Wind and Wonder**

LAST TIME:

"Fork it over already bitch!" Snarled Inuyasha.

After letting out a strained sigh she said, "As you wish. So it will be."

Seshoumaru's eyes turned to slits; he had heard _those_ words before. He knew this girl….

NEW STUFF:

"Release us woman, we will not kill you." _Yet!_ Sesshoumaru added mentally with an almost invisible smirk.

Small wind chime-like sounds echoed through the clearing, both dog demons finding it oddly pleasing. That is until they realized it was this mysterious woman's laughter. At this Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes dangerously, and Inuyasha, was just being Inuyasha.

"STOP LAUGHING WENCH!" Barked Inuyasha (pun soooo intended)

In an instant the heavenly sound ceased with one final chortle. An ashamed expression crossed her features before drifting off like steam across a window.

"What do you think is so funny about this situation!" Inuyasha let loose a barrage of almost incomprehensible demands/questions until his breath began to give out and so he ended with a huff and a final..

" ……LET. ME. GOOOO!" With that final demand he left this world for that of the blissfully asphyxiated. (temporarily of course)

"As you wish. So it will be." The Lady said with a definite air. With another simple twitch of her left fingers both men were unceremoniously dropped from her hold. While Inuyasha plopped into a 'pleasant' slumber Sesshoumaru launched himself at her, a flash of red went through his eyes. maniacal smirks were exchanged and the battle began…

As the woman stood unflinchingly in the center of the softly lit field Sesshoumaru raced towards her with his newly regained aloofness, she had offended him so she must die. Just as he was about to land a killing blow to the back of her head without her even feeling it he was knocked away from her. Slamming into and then sliding down a pine tree did not help his already sore pride. Calmly regaining his lost footing he turned to the woman to see her in the exact same position as before. Due to his current location he was behind her, allowing someone to see your back was denying any fear of them. Sesshoumaru began to bristle in indignation before he realized she was baiting his emotional youkai side out of hiding. _This is completely unacceptable,_ he thought _I am in complete control, what can she hope to gain by calling out a bloodlust? Hmm..interesting…_When a Taiyoukai was interested in something, it was generally speaking a good plan to run away if you were said thing. Otherwise he would follow you until his thirst for knowledge had died, and then you would. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but it annoyed the hell out of the dog first.

Deciding on a new and slightly more civilized tactic Sesshoumaru slowly paced towards the woman with measured yet seemingly relaxed steps. In seconds he was again facing her in a silent battle of wills.

Seeing that her attack on the Taiyoukai's ego had indeed been a success she allowed herself another rare moment of facial expression and gave a smile that very nearly reached her eyes. But not quite. After that gloating smile had left Sesshoumaru allowed himself a small mental curse at his stupidity, of course she wanted to face him logically. She doesn't want to die now _does_ she?

"Woman." He stated simply. "Who are you, and what are you doing on my lands? Know that I could have killed you where you stand." He had added the death threat as an automatic afterthought, but didn't even gain the benefit of seeing her flinch.

Giving a deep bow she rose back up gracefully and stated simply, "I will not repeat myself Sesshoumaru-san, however I am able to elaborate if that is your wish."

"Wench do not disrespect This Sesshoumaru's person by addressing me so informally. I demand that you not only _elaborate,"_ he said in a voice filled with poison, " but that you do so while showing me proper respect as one of _your_ station should."

With a slight amusement affecting her voice she in turn stated, "You assume to know my _station_, without my _name_ Sesshoumaru-**chan.**" She really didn't _mean _to be soooo obnoxious, but she had never been so well entertained by any one person before. It was slightly difficult to stop baiting him, when he actually thought he could shield the emotions everyone knows he has. She stiffened slightly when she began to feel the menacing aura flowing off of him. Not from fear mind you, but to hold in another giggle fit.

Sesshoumaru made to grip her neck only to be unable to go closer to her skin than two inches. No matter what he tried he could not touch her to retaliate for her rudeness, and that REALLY pissed him off.

"Please excuse my sister's odd quirks, I can hardly put up with them myself." A second woman came within the expanse of the gradually darkening clearing. At hearing something akin to an apology Sesshoumaru's rage lessened but because of his pride it did not dissipate. This new character seemed to notice this and began again. "I am sure you have many questions," she said. Then after settling a stern glare directly on her sibling stated, "Ask them at you leisure, Sesshoumaru-**sama.**"

With a stiff nod and a step away from the first sibling he 'calmly' began, "Who. Are. You? And WHY are you trespassing on _my _lands?" He did manage to gather his wits after the first sentence, though both came out with a slightly emotional inflection he did NOT admire.

"Why sister, I do believe he is every bit as arrogant as his father claimed he would be, is he not?" Said the second sister. "Hai, onee-sama" Came the slightly subdued reply.

If not for his impenetrable control over himself Sessoumaru would have done a double at those shocking words. Angrily he managed to reply, "Do not speak falsehoods in my presence. A _mere mortal_ could still be alive if they had had the honor to be graced with my father's opinion."

After a very healthy giggle fit the second (and older) sister replied good naturedly, "You really _didn't_ tell him anything about us did you onee-chan?" The woman almost immediately regretted her words when her sister looked utterly affronted and ready to site her down for insult.

"Do mean to imply onee-_sama_ that I would reveal such an important fact without you here!" Her eyes glowed menacingly for a moment before she calmed. Oddly enough the wind that had picked during the small side conversation had died down once again to a mellow breeze. "I guess that I am known for being a little too trustworthy. But honestly these are InuTaisho-san's sons!" She paused momentarily to look at Sesshoumaru who had placed his heavy stare on her at the obviously unwanted interruption. The words 'we are not amused' seemed to come to mind at the sight.

"Do not ignore this Sesshoumaru, I will not repeat myself for you again." His no-nonsense tone almost made the mirroring pair break out in laughter again. That is until a small rustling sound made itself known.

"Ah! So this is the young Prince I have heard so much about! Welcome Inuyasha, come sit with us. I believe you are impatient for explanations as well." The older sister said jovially. Sesshoumaru was too intent on hearing her all too vague answers to worry about any implications of her last sentence.

"Where was I?…….Oh, yes now I remember, I was about to introduce you to my sister. Correct? She is here for all to see. Can you really forget one who was with you in childhood so easily Sesshoumaru-sama?" A mischievous glint passed over her irises momentarily. The younger sister stiffened at the forgotten implication and glared at her sister. This had NOTHING to do with her childhood and they both knew it. She also knew how much her sister just loved to stir life up at every turn. The younger sister sat straight backed under the Taiyoukai's stare and sighed silently in resignation. _He_ obviously had conveniently forgotten her. _She_, however, had not been allowed to forget their short acquaintance due to her employment with InuTaisho. This whole circumstance was beginning to irritate her.

"Onee-chan?" She placed a calming hand on her sibling's shoulder and said, "Tell them your name."

"My name?" She replied. "Hai, tell us before I die of boredom." Was Inuyasha's ineffective attempt at thinning out the atmosphere in the clearing.

In a quietly determined voice she said, "My name has no meaning here. I will however tell you that which I am commonly called by those that have heard of us."

"Tel me your name woman."

"As you wish. So it will be." _Sesshoumaru-san………………_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ I am SOOOOOO cruel this is an awesomely cliffhanger! Teehee. Hope you don't mind . I can't wait to do the next chapter… I don't know exactly when I'll find time to do it cuz finals are up in 3 weeks. But I do PROMISE to tell you at least one of the unknown girls' names in the very first page of the next chapter…..so please don't hurt me . 

Thanks for any and all of your support,

My luv to the world:

ko torii


	3. Chapter 3

I have returned from a LONG and UNWANTED absence. YAY! Oh, and thank you to those amazing eleven people that have read/just looked at my story; and those even more fabulous three people that deemed my story good enough to read the second chapter! I almost screamed I was so happy O.o I guess I may have to revise though, if only 3 out of every 11 people enjoy my story, what is that like 27 or something? Eh, whatever. Anyhow time to reveal some mystery identities…..or should I blabber more, 'cause I could, but I wouldn't do that to you…(much) fwahahahahahaha. JK anyhow here goes nothing:

**Disclaimer: I would first like to apologize for not writing a disclaimer in last chapter…will have to fix that soon. This 'lovely' part of my writing experience keeps from getting sued so I'm just gonna say I'M TO POOR TOT OWN INUYASHA OR HIS UBER HOT BROTHER SO JUST…. GO AWAY:sobs. Turns back around with forced smile: well wasn't that fun? **

Enjoy!

**TIMES OF WIND AND WONDER**

LAST TIME:

"Tell me your name woman."

"As you wish. So it will be." _Sesshoumaru-san………………_

(AN: OoOoO..intrigue!)

NEW STUFF:

Taking in a deep, suffering sigh the younger woman speaks, "and Although, I am unable to tell you my proper name, a point that my sister seems to have forgotten conveniently, I am allowed to grace you with the knowledge of my proper title." She hid a sinister smirk from view by a seemingly humble bow of her head. By baiting the Taiyoukai's pride she had hoped to distract the brothers from herself, her plan proved slightly unsuccessful however when Sesshoumaru next spoke.

"Woman!" She glared threateningly at the phrase. "Do not try my already thinning patience with your meaningless prattle. Also, do not delude yourself into thinking yourself better than this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru stifled a growl that was in transit within his throat at the very thought.

At this barb the elder sister spoke out. "Sesshoumaru-sama, it would prove wiser to _not _threaten or insult either of us at this time. As we were brought to serve your father, you would only be denouncing his own judgement." Was her cool rebuttal.

"Tch, just get this shit over with and fork over the gift my father left me!"

"Inuyasha contain your stupidity in my presence. It tends to lessen my shame of you; however insignificantly." After a short, thick pause, "Continue then Woman." The words though forced, came out on the verge of civilized.

"As you wish. So it will be."

"Stop saying that! It is the freakiest thing I've ever heard!"

"As y-…Alright Inuyasha-san. I will give you that which you both have waited for." She turned towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha-san, you wield the sword Tetsusaiga in protection of humans as you are hanyou, and you have been subjected to the constant ridicule and hate of your family and acquaintances." Inuyasha stiffened in anger, and .. fear. "However, it has long been within my power to grant you your fondest wish," the brothers were in shock, "..I can make you a _full_ youkai. Bu-."

"WENCH! WHAT THE #$ ARE YOU LYING ABOUT?"

"Inuyasha the reasons behind this are clouded, even to me. However it was one of your father's fondest wishes for you to live a life without the pain you went through due to your mixed heritage. I am merely here to fulfill my end of our bargain." She shot Inuyasha a –look-I-am-sorry-but-sit-down-and-shut-up-for-a-minute- look, then continued. She observed that Sesshoumaru was taking this all in very well. Suspiciously well. "Inuyasha, should you choose to become a youkai once again Tetsusaiga will remain with you. It will still have to control your beast until you are trained in that art yourself. Doing this at such a late time in life is indeed quite difficult. Your abilities to use the sword will remain until you can harness your own power to its full potential, then the sword will be passed down to your brother; Lord Sesshoumaru." Here she paused allowing the hanyou to absorb at least a little of what she was indicating.

1,2,3,4,5..

"wH**AT!**" His voice gathered strength as well as distaste for her words as his phrase finished. "You expect me to hand over the legacy my father gave me…to _that_?" Inuyasha was practically panting in rage by now.

"No." She replied in turn. That seemed to have a slightly calming effect on the boy.

"Then what are you stating woman?" Drawled Sesshoumaru. This was of no importance to him since he had accepted the sword's rejection of him.

"I am saying that Inuyasha has the right to choose without the influence of others over him." With these words she gave an _extremely _pointed look to the Taiyoukai. "And with such knowledge I expect no actions will be taken when I inform you that if given by the wielder, to yourself Sesshoumaru-san, it will accept you as its master fully." She reveled in everyone's expressions. It was obvious that the Taiyoukai was rarely ever shocked, because the expressions necessary seemed to strain his once relaxed face. At this she couldn't with hold her victorious smirk very long at all.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru forced himself to accept her terms. They were after all, not only fair, but also his father's (supposed) wishes. He would not refute them. Inuyasha seemed o have finally caught on as well. He seemed to be in deep thought. Which deeply shocked Sesshoumaru, although he had already schooled his expression to such feelings after the 'announcement.'

After a few minor grumblings Inuyasha ground out, "Is there anything else I should know before I can decide?"

"You may decide whenever you wish, however there is more to tell. As I said I have the power to _return_ you to your youkai form. Thus stating that you were once youkai. However, in a last effort to conceal you father's betrayal to his mate he attempted to hide your presence. However he only succeeded in suppressing half of your demon self. This brought you into the spotlight even more. The pain that these acts caused you….they tormented him…InuTaisho-san…every minute of each day. "With these offences against you placed firmly in his mind, he came to me asking for guidance and aid. Since the request was pure I could not reject it and I have done my duty and guided you to your choice. Now make your decision young one." She nodded once to Inuyasha then walked to the other end of the clearing before stating, "Tell my sister your answer. For now I must leave to prepare."

"Wait!" Yelled a desperate hanyou. "I'll do it, please, just get it over with." Inuyasha stood solemnly in the clearing while his fists periodically clenched and released.

As she glided beautifully towards him, her soft mantra could be heard. "As you wish. So it shall be."

Placing a single delicate pointer finger to his forehead and another hand on his heart, she pushed outward with her aura. She searched for it; the seal that InuTaisho had promised would remain in his son for her to find. With very diligent persuasion the seal gave way and his true form burst forth.

"Be free Prince of the Western Lands, forever live towards you goals in this life and the next." _My friend._

All of Inuyasha's memories of his demon childhood came flooding back, he pivoted to face his brother. He realized finally that all of the pain Sesshoumaru had caused him, was meant to protect him from the harm of others. He softly and simply stated, "Arigatou." With that he made to leave the clearing. However one look at the woman before him stopped him with the force of recognition. He went to shout out her name but was stopped by her putting a finger to his lips. "I am glad you have returned to us my friend. Please return to your family now, the miko with whom you travel is looking for you. Young girls should not be left to wander the forest floor alone." Inuyasha took her into a feather light hug, showing a lot of affection for his usual rough exterior. "Goodbye and arigatou."

Inuyasha turned to be faced with the visage of his brother in front of him. At seeing his brother's subtle nod he said, "Goodbye…Aniki." With those final parting words he pivoted once again and left the clearing, feeling better and lighter than he had in decades. His life was peaceful again.

Sesshoumaru turned to be met with a confusing sight. That _woman_ that had cured his (now) complete brother was...crying. Well tearing's more like it. With a smile planted firmly on her face and tears refusing to quit any time soon she turned to face him as well once she realized she had an audience.

"He made the right choice, you should be proud." Sesshoumaru nodded proudly in affirmation. Then all of a sudden her tears were wiped away and she took up a more formal position towards him, almost like an introductory stance.

"Sesshoumaru-san, you have been kept in the dark too long. Let me finally tell you without regret who you are addressing. My name, my title is…"

"Sister are you really sure?"

"Hai." Once again addressing Sesshoumaru. "My name is Lady Fate, the controller of the Life path, and Bringer of Change." She waited a few moments; to gauge his reaction then continued on. "And this," she turned towards her sister, "is my onee-sama, Lady Destiny, the controller of Endings and the Bringer of Resolution. We are the daughters of Time. We were requested by our Otou-sama to serve yours as a repayment for a favor granted long ago. And here we have continued until now, awaiting this day." She stole a brave glance into his eyes. No matter what anyone ever said, she could _always_ see his reactions through his eyes. And right now she saw that he was really confused.

* * *

AN: And due to my evilness I wll leave it there for now(fwahahahahahahahhahahahahaha) I mean cough cough. Well I hope you enjoyed the reveal, I know it's corny but they do have real names which I will eventually pick. But that is pretty important you know? And I didn't want to rush it. I thought that this was one of my best (not to mention longest)chapters. I mean God it was at least 5 pages….and ok I am rambling :is pulled off of computer by raging mother….okay..leaving…gaaaaaaaaaah…I shall return! Thanx for reading! 

(deep breath) BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!

Hearts to all ya'll

ko torii


	4. Chapter 4

Soo….I feel that I should just be plummeted into hot oil right now or something. I have officially been a hypocrite; I promised everyone no long hiatuses or discontinued stories. However, I haven't update since the fall, and discontinued the story, that is until my conscious nagged at me. I have missed writing VERY much. Also, I've gotten about 5 times as many hits on this story in the past few months!!

w00t!!

So I will try and make this section extra-specially-super-uber-much longer…..well….maybe not thaaaat much longer. But you get the point.

So here's chapter 4 YAY

(oh this will be important-ish later::: Destiny さいしゅうけっか : the final consequence or end result

Fateせんたく: selection or option

This may not mean much now beyond a definition…..but it WILL I promise!)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Need I remind you that I don't own this story, its characters (other than the ones from my own mind), or its premise/plot? Heck I'm even borrowing my keyboard…. Anyhow, this story will probably have very few spoilers…..as I'm making it most of it up. **

**TIMES OF WIND AND WONDER**

**OLD** STUFF:

Once again addressing Sesshoumaru. "My name is Lady Fate, the controller of the Life path, and Bringer of Change." She waited a few moments; to gauge his reaction then continued on. "And this," she turned towards her sister, "is my onee-sama, Lady Destiny, the controller of Endings and the Bringer of Resolution. We are the daughters of Time. We were requested by our Otou-sama to serve yours as a repayment for a favor granted long ago. And here we have continued until now, awaiting this day." She stole a brave glance into his eyes. No matter what anyone ever said, she could _always_ see his reactions through his eyes. And right now she saw that he was really confused. "

* * *

**NEW** STUFF:

Sesshoumaru refrained from speaking for the moment. His mind was a whirl with confusing circular thoughts. _These girls, well these Lady's, aren't lying. No being could hide that blatant a lie, no matter their levels of strength. So if that debacle of a tale is true, then how could I possibly turn this to my advantage? Do I demand answers? No. That hasn't worked thus far. I suppose this Sesshoumaru shall just have to improvise. Hmmm. Let the games begin. My 'Lady.' _

Doubt not that Destiny knew what Sesshoumaru was thinking after her sister's speech. For many centuries ago it was foretold to occur. The end of her span of influence was encroaching with every breath the group took. All of this was foretold to her many centuries ago, as was normal at the time. What was unusual however was that Fate and Destiny would be entwined in their own webs. To ensnare them was only possible through their father. The Holder of the Time Weave, Father Time, The Clock Keeper. Under any name he was a man that knew where and when he was going and nothing would change his mind. This was his doing, and now that they'd made their choices, it was inescapable.

With a long suffering sigh filled with untold wisdom Destiny stepped forward to offer her own bow in the make-shift introductory sequence. This action, being one of the few movements in the small clearing, broke the spell of tension between the other two people with her. Her sister turned to look at her. The look in her eyes was a practically indescribable mixture of humility, pride, fear, and hope, with a few other emotions to momentary to evaluate. Wrapping a bracing arm around her shoulders she once again turned them to Sesshoumaru, who had remained silently befuddled at their ignoring him for so long a time.

"Sesshoumaru-san, I am sure you entertain many a question within your mind now." Stated Fate. Blatantly enough to surprise both of her 'companions'. "Please let us sit so we are able to answer them in greater comfort."

While Destiny reigned in a groan at her sister's dejected countenance, Sesshoumaru chose only to swivel slightly. Almost immediately he fell into a seemingly impossible heap of gentility. Both of the women across from him mentally gaped at this action. _"How in Kami's name does he do that?!"_ Was flashing through both their minds. In an action reminiscent of telepathy Sesshoumaru chose only to raise an eyebrow at their invisible reactions, daring them to make a comment. Both of them chose to gratuitously ignore the bait.

"Begin to ask the questions that I _know_ have been fermenting within your mind Sesshoumaru. I am very willing to answer you truthfully, if not as straightforwardly as possible."

"Aa. You seem to know this Sesshoumaru very well don't you onna?"

"Have we regressed to gender roles then?"

"No, we have simply not traversed them. Answer me woman, how is it that you can claim to know my inner workings so well?"

"I do not simply know of them, I have witnessed their development, and I even helped to mold some of your ideals at one point as well. Now however, I fear that somewhere along the line I digressed and did you permanent injury."

"You could not injure my person at full strength. Let alone come very near to me."

Fate's eyes glittered in silent fury, until a calming presence came to her mind from behind her. _Onee-sama_ I suppose I should not disappoint her trust in my abilities. After a deep calming breath, she began again.

"I told you earlier of my purpose in this world. Aa. I believe I did. I guide any being with a soul to the vital choices in their lives that will affect who they are and the very fundamentals of their existence. Do you doubt my word?"

It was subtle, it was quiet, but the tension that wouldn't be revealed in her expression was found billowing around them. The winds were restless for a moment, before disappearing again into the woodlands.

"Iie. Your word is trustworthy; your mental state is not. Both of you refer to your attendance in my early childhood; however I know that my mental capabilities do not fail me. Neither of the people before me appear in my memories. Where is your easy going explanation to this paradox?"

A small smug smirk was all the emotion he allotted himself for this small victory of semantics, for it was still a bitter pill to swallow. His father had really banished him from part of his own lands. What on earth was going on here with these women?

"It is quite simple Seshhoumaru-san. We were not then who we are now. As you thought before we look like humans, and in some more biological ways, I suppose we are. However, our souls, and minds are eternal. Only when time stops its path will we pause in life. We end when Time ends and the world will go with us. Can you truly be so closed to your world that you cannot put the puzzles of your memory together?"

Skepticism was clearly expressed across Fate's face. Lady Destiny however appeared aloof yet attentive as usual. Her unfazed visage further egged on Seshoumaru's annoyance level to dangerous proportions. The only person that could be aloud superiority in this situation was him. It was his birth right. This woman and her overwhelming calm was a hole in his "all encompassing" logic.

"Who came and went from your life as a child is a question with a never ending answer. For you lived in a palace with people meeting and parting every moment of every day. However, the only question you need to ask yourself is; who was there every time, all of the time, who should you remember until the ends of your days for their loyalty? It is a sad notion to think that this same person is the face among thousands that you will forget to never see again."

The sheer despondency in her usually controlled manner of speaking was slightly shocking, to say the least. It spurred him to care more about the answer he chose to reply with. This did not change his answer, however heartbreaking it was.

"Do not delude yourself into thinking that your memory is one of grandeur. For all that I can relate you with are the words we've traded this very day."

Lady Destiny stepped in at this point in the conversation, fearing the worst. Her sister had given Sesshoumaru a choice, and his path from there had been decided once more. This indecision need not continue any longer.

"Sesshoumaru, your time here has finished, as has ours. Leave this place be, as your father wished it, so we may all leave here in peace, if not the friends we were once thought to be."

"In this instance I must disagree with my great father. This land would greatly benefit my lands in resources and strategic placement. Enemies could attack and succeed from this area. Why it has escaped my attention before most likely had to do with more of your magic. This injustice shall not continue unchecked. I will not allow it and here in my lands my word is Law."

"No Sesshoumaru." The silent Fate stood tall once again with her powerful character intact. "Your words are meaningless here. Your choices have been made and it is my duty to fulfill their consequences."

Making no sudden movements the woman waltzed towards with no fear, wariness, or self regard for her health at all. He saw the opportunity for what it was. One last chance to bow out. He noticed and he didn't appreciate it at all, neither did Lady Destiny, but for other reasons. She was indignant that her sister would try to bend the rules for the stubborn and egotistical Taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru was insulted that she thought he'd need the opening for escaping these 'consequences'.

The sun became one with the sky that day. The sheer brilliance of the illumination was blinding the Taiyoukai's delicate sensory system. What happened …… and how……he would never really be sure of.

* * *

(AN I feel a cliffhanger coming on………yep I was right. Anyhow, I know that this isn't really _much_ longer than what I usually post……but I really did try. I just need to work myself back into this whole writing thing.)

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, or learned something, or let yourself procrastinate from whatever it is that you know you should be doing instead of reading fan fiction. At least I know that I should be returning to my usual schedule…so on that note I will take my leave of you…err well…more of you clicking out of this window since there's no more to read. But alls well that ends well.

Coming soon: What the heck is that big bright thing?!? ANSWERS REVEALED….YAY

Thanks a million and two

Ko Torii


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:**

I realize that this chapter may diverge from the story line that you'd be originally expecting. I'm sorry to report that I just had to fit this section in somewhere becuase it's been plaguing me. Hence the long wait for the update (sorry again) because I've been fighting with myself over this for a short while now. The next chapter will continue in a more similar fashion to how the last one left off, but this one is pretty well done if I do say so myself...

Well anyhow! I don't own anything except my lovely keyboard here, and that is enough for me, thank you!  
Read on and enjoy

Kotorii

* * *

**OLD STUFF-**

The sun became one with the sky _that_ day. The sheer brilliance of the illumination was blinding the Taiyoukai's delicate sensory system. What happened …… and how……he would never really be sure of.

* * *

**NEW STUFF-**

Golden rays of heaven's light poured through the stained glass windows in a kaleidoscope of colors. Violets danced in between auburns and the deepest shades of blood red. The dusts of days past weaved in and out of the unnatural rainbow, appearing and then moving on to an unknown destination. The glass artwork framed by marble stands sentry on the eastern wall, awaiting illumination each day. Beyond the glass fixture existed lush forests that whispered with untapped energy. Vast unconquerable landscapes of blue lay above the clouds. On this picturesque morning the billowing winds were gentle in all of their intensity. The called to the soul of the living and sang to the memory of the departed. It was a melody of beautiful misery, a soft lull in the sparkling morning.

* * *

Fate let loose her voice on _this_ day. To the one being that desired all of this knowledge, it was inaccessible. The complete magnificence of the heavy calm weighed into every village child and every traveling samurai, but could not penetrate the Lord's unconscious armor.

* * *

The deceivingly delicate looking eyelids flickered open to reveal eyes forged on an anvil, with the deadly edge to match. To these eyes, the beautiful morning display was superfluous. The sun had crested the horizon, and that was all the information his sensory functions deemed necessary to acknowledge. The loss was left unmarked, and the voice in the air; unnoticed.

* * *

As always, Sesshoumaru awoke abruptly; acutely aware of his surroundings. At the moment he was residing in his own bed chamber, though oddly enough, he was not in his bed. He stood completely still in the center of the room, bathed in unnatural light. Simply his visage was astounding, to be blunt. However, a perplexing thought floated though Sesshoumaru's mind. _If I were just waking, why am I not only out of bed...but also standing fully clothed?_ As odd as it sounded he was left dumbstruck. Sesshoumaru could not find a reasonable answer, to his reasonable question. Deciding on a direct course of action, the Lord exited the breathtakingly beautiful scene and entered his lounge. Taking a seat in one of his more favored seating areas, he went to work on this paradox.

* * *

_ In Sesshoumaru's POV_

* * *

Last I can accurately recall I was patrolling my lands, specifically a rather wild region. I had been moving at a relatively sedate pace. Knowing, as I do, that the area I was monitoring was largely uninhabited. Really, peasantry had no appreciation of how much work went into giving them their land plots. I carefully remapped every acre after my predecessor passed on. It was the wisest course of action. Lands can change drastically over several centuries of adaptation. Besides, in all honesty, the map room was disgustingly cluttered with all of the amendments from over the last fifty years. So, being responsible I went hence forth to replace all of the old mappings, with a singular view; my own. The lot I was currently perusing was always rather taboo to talk about. I had in actuality asked my father of its existence before, and was just as promptly denied almost any information. The only words I could wheedle out of his random conversation were combined into an odd, and short, phrase. 

_ All lands beyond the communal knowledge, are peace divine in all of its excess._

I suppose it can be inferred that I put off the investigation of this particular area in some show of favor for my father's memory. This is a lie that does, in fact, make me rather indignant. What sane person would forsake a perfectly good piece of defensible property for the memory of some long gone relative? Only a person without a sense of self worth I'd say. If I was a weaker demon I would claim an unnatural force had pulled me away from this place. If I was less intelligent than I knew myself to be I would claim that I had simply forgotten it. As it stands now, however, I am neither weak nor ignorant. So therefore I can only state that at a previous point in time I had just not wanted to come here. I was beginning to see why.

* * *

Leaving my traveling companions a safe distance away; in already plotted lands, I made my way into the woodlands. At every turn I was propelled backwards to the open clearing in the center of the forest. Although I found it quite agitating, I went through the cycle to find a weakness in the system. Surprisingly after three turn abouts I found that the only path that did not loop, was the one leading out of the forest. This was the only outlet, and it obviously was planned so I couldn't quite call it a flaw. This development did manage to disturb me greatly. My beast was minutes from trying to take me over. As a child I had always hated confined spaces. Forests were naturally comfortable, but forests I could never escape from, were not.

* * *

I am ashamed to admit that I did try to break through one more time, in a fit of near insanity. At this point I thought I had finally stumbled upon an exit. Or at least a new clearing. The unfamiliar feeling gave me the impression that I had found my latter option. The small respite I found was hither to shattered, by my own half-brother and his big mouth. From that point on I felt so many different emotions that I couldn't even begin to describe. I knew that all of this was left unobservable due to my iron will. I only felt the first stirrings of doubt when...when...I met...HER! That is what happened! That precocious little woman had the nerve to attack me, and actually succeed. It's astounding really.

* * *

That strange light flashing across the sky; that's the last thing I can even remember from last night. At this point I can only hope it's last night, I may have been put out for days. The flash had the intensity of the sun and brought me the sensation of being dunked headfirst in fondu. It's disturbing how smothered you can feel when you're practically being ripped from your corporeal body. I still ponder on how I ended back at my fort hold, I can hear Rin though, so I am comforted on that front. How long this forced calm will continue to hold me from returning to those woods, I am still unable to determine. 


	6. That's all folks

Sorry to anyone who has started reading this and is looking forward to more chapters. I'm going to have to disappoint you. For this story, until someone else decides they want to pick it up (seriously just message me) is officially Discontinued.

-I'm actually really sad about it. This story was my first fanfiction, and it will be the first and hopefully last that I never finish.

_"Good tidings to your imagination, I bring the gift of ideas."_

-Ko Torii


End file.
